bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Inferand/Summoner's Bar:Chapter 1, part 2
..........................Infer replied. "Really. Well, what are you're names?" "Mohamed." "Anime." "Mohamed and Anime, huh? Well, nice to meet you. My name is Karl, the captain of the 24th Demon Slayers Division:Nyonne." "Anyways, Infer. I got a small gift for you." Karl tossed a small amount of shiny objects at Infer, which he easily caught. "Gems? Why?" "So you can summon yourself a unit. I brought a few extra for myself, but I'll give those to Mohamed and Anime, they need it more." Karl tossed some gems at the 2, which they mostly caught. "Anyways, I'm off." and with those words, Karl opened the gate. A shimmering light engulfed him and his team, before they all disappeared. "So....." Anime asked. "Who are we waiting for?" "That.......would be me." said a mysterious figure. Finally, the person got close enough to reveal itself to be........a young girl dressed in green? "Is this who you were waiting for Infer?" asked Mohamed. "Yup." he said. "Meet my good friend, Lorithia. Or as I call her, Lori." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Upon closer inspection, something about Lori reminded Mohamed about Infer. The same kind of aura of power, that was to be expected from a summoner. He also realized she wasn't just dressed in a green dress, it almost looked like it was made of grass. She was also wearing an odd scarf over her mouth, almost as if to hide her face. In her right arm was a small suitcase, but Mohamed didn't know what could be in it. Eventually, the gang just stood there for a long time, each trying to find out more about the other. Finally, Infer clapped his hands, breaking the silence. "So." he said, "I see you came prepared?". The girl merely nodded."Alrighty then. I guess let's get going. Everyone has a weapon, I assume?" Mohamed drew a rather average looking sword, while Anime drew a pure white greatsword. "Good to see you all came prepared." "Infer, where is your weapon?" Mohamed asked. "It's been here the entire time. Same as Lori's." Suddenly, a flaming aura surrounded Infer's arm. At the same time, Lori's arm began to glow bright green. When the glow was over, Infer was carrying a flaming golden sword encrusted with jewels and Lori was carrying a simplistic green spear. "Where did you learn that trick!?" Anime yelled. Infer only smiled. "This is my weapon, the Arcflame. One of the weapons wielded by the knight who killed the Six Heroes." "Wait, what?" Mohamed asked, but Infer merely shrugged him off and got closer to the gate. "We're about to enter Grand Gaia! Once you step in, there's no stepping back. Anyone who enters Grand Gaia becomes a summoner." Anime walked closer, while Mohamed considered his choices. Ultimately, he realized that he would pass down the opportunity of a life time if he didn't come. So he moved closer. "3.....2......1....... NOW!" and the gate engulfed all 4 of the travelers in a large ball of light. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Infer watched as layers upon layers of reality flew by him. The gate wasn't just a door to Grand Gaia, it was the very thing that held the universe together. Finally, a light appeared ."Infer.............." "Who's there?" Infer asked, but no one could've spoken.....except the ball of light........ "What are you?" "I am Lucius...." the ball of light replied. "The god that governs this gate........" "Infer......do not lose sight of your goal.......focus on what really matters to you........." "I shall provide you and your friends with a spirit upon arriving in Grand Gaia. My disciple shall guide you..........." "Farewell Infer.....Mohamed.......Anime.......and Lori.....The fate of Grand Gaia rests in your hands....." Soon, the light grew bigger and bigger, until Infer finally fell unconscious. Category:Blog posts